


No Different

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cas as Lucifer's Vessel, F/M, Grace Kink, Lucifer in Cas, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: The sweet reunion of Lucifer and you turns dirty fast and you wouldn’t have it any other way.





	No Different

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Just a drabble, but I hope you guys will like it! And, only four reader inserts are left for me to write, by the way! This is going so fast!

There was nothing gentle about the way you’re slammed straight into a wall with your clothes already gone, rough bricks digging into your skin. Lucifer attacked your mouth with his and, even though you had thought that him being in a different vessel would change a lot, it didn’t change anything, in fact.

His lips slid against yours just the same and the way his hands traveled all over your skin made the fire inside you light up just as strong as always, its power threatening to completely take over.

And you didn’t mind. In fact, you didn’t want anything more than that.

A moan spilled from your mouth at the feeling of Lucifer’s grace sneaking in between your thighs, its tendrils caressing the skin on their way. They founds its way inside you in the next moment, slowly stretching you out as you kissed.

You gripped Lucifer shoulders tight when the pace he set turned out to be a little too much, but you didn’t say a word, eager to feel him deep inside you. It had been so long since you had seen each other, let alone had had the chance to do anything, so you didn’t mind being a bit short of comfortable if you were to be rewarded with something much more incredible.

Lucifer’s fingers were digging into your ass as he kept holding you, working on you with his grace. The little sparks were already there, lighting your skin on fire, and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you would fall over the edge. He always knew perfectly well how to get you there.

“Missed you,” you whispered when you were able to take a breath, smiling at the smirk gracing Lucifer’s vessel. “So much.”

The only answer you got was an even fiercer kiss and you melted into it with your whole body, your heart thudding in your chest at the shivers running down your spine. You were so close you could almost taste your release, feel it hanging in the air above you, just waiting to take over control.

And it didn’t take long for that to happen.

The moment you fell over the edge, your body trembled and writhed under Lucifer’s ministrations, moans spilling from your lips at the overload of sensations. But he didn’t slow down, rather the opposite, and you grit your teeth together, your eyes fluttering shut as the release went on and on, seemingly without an end to it.

You were about to protest at the lack of stimulation when the grace disappeared, but before you had the chance to, you were being impaled on Lucifer’s length, stretched out like never before. All the air got knocked out of your lungs with the next thrust and you didn’t care how desperate you sounded when you urged Lucifer to move; all you needed was just more.

Surprisingly, he didn’t hesitate to follow your wish, and you found yourself getting slammed against the wall with every thrust, your skin scraping against the harsh bricks. You vaguely registered the pain blooming on your back, being too occupied with the way Lucifer’s length dragged against your walls, hitting all the right spots inside you.

When your gazes locked, his eyes were glowing, and the look on his face only made you skirt closer to another orgasm. He was a wild force of nature, untameable, and you were thrown right in the middle of its path, left for his mercy.

And you were perfectly content with that.

The sizzling of grace became audible, a white noise that was etched into your brain since the first time you had seen Lucifer, and you got lost in it like in some kind of a hypnotizing symphony. 

Lucifer’s groans were echoing all around, mixing with moans and whines that you couldn’t keep inside. Truth be told, you didn’t want to be quiet, not anymore. If you could, you would shout the fact that you were Lucifer’s from the rooftops, but you couldn’t do that just yet, so having the whole Hell hear what you were up to would have to be enough.

The buzzing of grace turned obnoxiously loud when Lucifer came, to the point your ears hurt, but you didn’t care, letting him bounce you up and down on his cock as he filled you up. His grace skirted over your body, caressing every inch as he rode out his release, and you came with the first touch on your clit, a scream tearing from your throat.

The pleasure flowed through you slowly but steady, like an electric current, and you let yourself get drunk on it, closing your eyes slowly. A gasp spilled from your lips at the grace skimming over your way too sensitive skin and the whoosh of air enveloping you as Lucifer zapped you both somewhere only added to that feeling.

When you opened your eyes, taking in the hunger in Lucifer’s stare, you knew it was going to be a long night. He looked insatiable, fire raging in his eyes, and you felt the same way, letting a smirk stretch out the corners of your lips.

Your last thought before you moved to bed was the fact that you probably wouldn’t be able to move a limb the day after and, truth be told, you couldn’t like that thought more.


End file.
